You Promised
by Mathildaaaa
Summary: Ron and Sarah were best friends. Before they got sorted into different houses.


A/N: Hey! So this is my first story on fanfiction and to tell you the truth, the first bit was a lie. I've actually written a couple of stories on fanfiction but I lost interest. That was about…2 years ago? But, I AM BACK! Hopefully better now. And so yeah, I'm starting over, in a new account, in time I'll probably reveal my previous account.

An ACTUAL A/N: This story is about Harry Potter's Ron Weasley and (My character! YAY!) Sarah James, both Ron and Sarah promised(before going to Hogwarts) that they would remain best of friends even if they ended up in different houses. This is them in their 5th year in Hogwarts, and Ron's in Gryffindor whereas Sarah is in… yes you've guessed it. Slytherin. They become enemies and are always out to get each other. Oh yeah, this IS a love story. The first flashback will be where Ron and Sarah are at the 9 3quarters platform. (I have no idea how to type fractions into the computer! Sorry!) Where they promised they would still be bffs AND also the sorting at the Great Hall.

**DISCLAIMER: I DEFINITELY DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR SARAH AND JOHN JAMES. **

You Promised.

Chapter 1- I Hope You Remember.

Sarah's POV.

-flashback-

*at the 9 3quarters platform*

I was nervous! My DEAR brother, John, told me all about Hogwarts since he goes there and he tells me all about the first years getting pranked and bullied, upon their arrival in Hogwarts. He told me when he first arrived, a friend of his, had some sort of explosive in his food and it blew up during dinner! How was I NOT supposed to be scared 'cause of that?

I was standing next to me best friend of about 8 years, Ron Weasley, whose brothers are all legends at the school for being the ultimate pranksters. I loved spending time with the Weasley's, they were practically family to me!

Ron turned to me and said, "Sarah! We're best friends right?". Wow, that was random. "Yeah, I guess. Idiot." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay…so we ARE gonna remain best friends right?" Ron said, with all seriousness. "Yeah, of course. Take a chill pill, would ya" He was being so damn serious, it wasn't even funny. "Promise." He said, we hooked our pinkies and "stamped" our thumbs together, which sort of made everything "official". Yeah, we were just ridiculous together. Ron gave me a hug before the both of us said goodbye to our parents.

I hugged my mom and dad and immediately, my mom becomes the-weepy-crazy-overprotective-mom that she always is. "Remember, if ANY guys try and touch you, use the pepper spray dad and I got you, okay?" "Don't cheat on any test, remember! Policy is the best Honesty! Oh wait, I meant Honesty is the best Policy!" "I'm gonna miss my baby so much! It was only yesterday when I held you in my arms! Oh-come here, family hug!" And she squeezed my dad, John and I even tighter. "Mom, MOM! I'm gonna be just fine! I'll take care of myself!" I reassured her. My mom then turned to John and I, "Take care of your little sister for us! Write to us as well, the both of you!"

"Okay mom, we've gotta go, or else the train's just gonna leave without us" John told her. "Okay, run along now, the both of you!" Mom waved goodbye to us.

I lugged my trunk and Lily, my pet cat, up onto the train. Ron waved to me, pointing at the carriage where he was sitting at, with the famous Harry Potter. I brought my stuff to that carriage and put my things in the compartment above. I sat down next to Ron and introduced myself. "Hey, I'm Sarah!" I extended my hand. Harry shook my hand and said, "Hi, I'm Harry" in a rather timid voice, he seems like he's very quiet. Ah well, I decided to sleep during the train ride, I slept like a baby for about 5 hours when Ron woke me up.

"Get changed! We're arriving in about 30 minutes!" Ron practically screamed at me. I took my robes and ran to change. I bumped into someone. I fell backwards and dropped my robes, I look up to seem someone smirking, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" I screamed at that smirking fool. He had blonde hair, sparkling grey eyes and was quite tall and actually quite good looking, he was about to change into his robes as well, I raced to the last available changing room and beat that fool to it. 'Draco Malfoy" He introduced himself, extending his hand. "Hi, I'm Sarah James and you just got OWNED!" I stuck my tongue out at him and closed the changing room door on his face.

When I got changed, I walked to the carriage and I took out my trunk, somehow, it got stuck onto something else, seeing as I needed help, Ron, helped me by taking it out by using his trunk to take out mine. "Thanks!" I smiled at him. We got off the train and took a boat ride to Hogwarts where we were appreciating the beautiful view, even though it was already at night, Hogwarts lit up beautifully.

We were told to leave our trunks and cages all at one area, where it would be transported to our rooms and we were all rushed to get in line, alphabetically of course, we were about to get sorted into a house. My entire family was in Gryffindor and I was also praying I got into Gryffindor, it would be odd if I wasn't in Gryffindor.

Ron was up on stage and the sorting hat screeched, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Fred and George both cheered for their brother as well as the other Gryffindors, many others went on stage to get sorted and finally, it was my turn.

My palms were sweating and I couldn't take it any longer, I walked on stage, praying I wouldn't trip, and got on stage just fine. When I sat down, the sorting hat was…talking to itself? "Strong personality, much like a Slytherin. Yet, family tree consists of mainly Gryffindors, stronger traits shall rule over family ties, a lot of potential to be a leader in Slytherin" the hat was in a battle, with itself? And finally, the sorting hat decided.

"SLYTHERIN!" it screamed. The shock on both Ron and Harry's face were definitely obvious.

As many of the Slytherins cheered, I walked over and sat down next to the boy I met during the train ride, Draco, if I'm not wrong.

I sure hope Ron still remembers our promise.

-End of flashback-

A/N: Hey! So how was the flashback? I know the first chapter's quite short and the second chapter will be up pretty soon! The second chapter will be Sarah, now, and who's she's dating, if she's friends with Ron or not, etc. I would love to receive reviews! Thanks for reading!


End file.
